The Little Seraph
by Niana7064
Summary: This is the story of a young seraph prince as he searches for someone he has known since his childhood. After dealing with a father that disapproves of his hopes and dreams, this young seraph seeks help from the banished sky witch. She indeeds help him with finding the one his heart belongs to, but he is unaware of the witch's own plans. More inside.


**Title:** The Little Seraph

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu, KimiYoi, ShinSuba

 **Rating:** T for Teens

 **Summary:** Young Yuichiro, prince of seraphs, lives a life full of wonders and adventures with his two best friends. However his father King Guren is always furious with him not being where he's supposed to be. Then one night, Yuichiro meets Mikaela, the prince of vampires, and the seraph prince finds himself to be in love. Then after Guren destroys his hopes and dreams, Yuu seeks help from a banished sky witch. With her help, Yuu has a chance to be with his prince. However the witch has her own plans for him.

 **Alright my readers, this time I bring you a Disney's The Little Mermaid AU for Seraph of the End. This fanfic has also become one my favorite works I have ever done. There is one difference between my fanfic and Disney's version of the Little Mermaid, but I want you guys to figure out what that difference is. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A World in the Sky**

It is believed that there are more worlds than just the one on Earth, in fact there is a bright world in the heavens and an eternally burning world far below the surface. Humans and vampires live on Earth, devious demons occupy Hell, and seraphs and angels reside in the beautiful Heaven.

As of now, in the beautiful city Sanguinem, at the palace, life is in a bustle of work as everyone in the palace prepare for an upcoming celebration that is not too far off.

 **I'll tell you a tale**

 **of the limitless blue**

A few noble vampires and servants start to sing as the ladies prepare the ballroom and dining room with putting up decorations, lights and dishes that will be used on the special night.

 **And it's hey to the northern star**

Then a few men join in as they straighten up the many halls of the palace.

 **Look out, child**

 **An angel be waiting for you**

 **In mysterious heavens above**

Wandering through the halls and countless rooms, a young teenage boy with beautiful wavy blonde hair, deep sky blue eyes, dressed similar like any other noble in the city, a small white ferret with black on his back to appear like wings is wrapped around the boy's shoulders, sniffing out for anything that looks and smells delicious, searching for a tasty treat. "This is exciting! My sixteenth birthday is tomorrow, and it'll be just perfect!"

The boy then turns towards his councilor as she walks beside him, her long flowing pink hair in two side ponytails, her red eyes full of wisdom and loyalty, making certain that everything will be perfect for the prince's birthday. "Yes, this will be just delightful tomorrow night."

The pair step outside to see the sky is still an almost completely clear, bright blue day. "The weather is just right, your Highness. King Guren must be in a pleasant mood since this morning."

"King Guren?" Prince Mikaela asks as he gives a treat to Adonael he had picked up from a snack tray.

"Why, lad, he is the ruler of the seraphs and angels. Every soul that has traveled the skies know of him." an elder man says as he birdwatch the various birds, eagles and hawks that are flying, swooping or soaring above their heads.

"Ha! Seraphs, angels." Krul scoffs in disbelief as Mika pets Adonael after he had nipped at his earlobe playfully. "Mika, pay no attention to that nonsense."

"Now, ma'am, it ain't nonsense. It's the truth." the old man smacks the councilor with his binoculars for not believing in these beautiful, divine beings. "I'm tellin' ya, young lass! Up in endless sky they live!"

Laughing to himself after watching Krul and the man bicker about seraphs and angels existing or not, Mika turns his gaze to the bright blue sky, secretly holding a silver locket he's always kept with him but hidden from view. Inside the locket is a picture of him and a boy he met and knew as a child, Mika somehow knew that maybe the boy he was friends with during his childhood is really a seraph.

 **In the mysterious heavens above**

After watching the vampires bicker at each other, a few birds that have lingered a bit let out a couple chuckles before flying back up to their home in the sky. In the world above, there are a variety of creatures that soar among the clouds. And among the many birds and the pegasuses, there are the beautiful divine beings, the seraphs and the angels.

In fact, each Seraph and angel are making their way to the kingdom of Zeles. It is a very special time of the year for all of Zeles for a concert is being played there.

As every family, couples, groups and individual Seraph and Angel take a seat in the great auditorium of the palace, you can hear the fanfare of trumpets sound off with an angel with her long, flowing hair tied in the back, riding upon the back of a beautiful brown mare pegasus, the angel clears her throat and announces to the audience, "His royal highness, King Guren!"

Then, entering from the West side of the auditorium, is the king of the seraphs and angels upon the back of a mighty and powerful black pegasus, holding a long staff made out of rare Obsidian with a sharp crystal as the head of the staff, glowing brightly with power in one hand as Guren leads his steed to a chandelier in the ceiling and light it up with his staff, amazing the applauding crowd.

Bowing her head in respect to her king, Mito continues the last of her announcement, "And now we welcome the royal court composer of Zeles. The ever talented, charming and cunning Shinya!"

A fanfare of kazoos sound as the audience and the orchestra welcome the composer as he enters upon the back of a silver pegasus. Ushering his steed towards his king, Shinya hovers beside his old friend as Guren settles on a ledge that is his royal box so he had a perfect view of the concert. "I am greatly looking forward to this performance you've set up, Shinya."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. This has got to be the best concert I have ever conducted yet! I just know that everyone playing will be spectacular."

"Especially my Yuichiro. I just know his singing will go perfectly well with the orchestra."

"I agree, sir. He does have the best voice in all of Zeles." As he reigns his steed towards the stage, Shinya mutters to himself, "If only he had shown up for rehearsals more."

And so, at the stage, Shinya takes out a book full of music sheets and sets it on his stand. Opened to the song that will be played first, Shinya taps his baton to grab the orchestra's attention and then he had them begin to play the song that started with a good beat.

When it came time for the singer to start his debut, everyone had noticed that Prince Yuu is nowhere to be found, causing everyone to gasp that the important part of the orchestra is not present.

Glancing back at his friend, Shinya could see that Guren is overly furious with his staff glowing in response to his anger. "Yuichiro!" Guren calls out through all of his domain, thinking that his son would hear him.


End file.
